Amiable Abstinence
by AuntieAusten
Summary: My third Alternative sequel to Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility. Main characters are Margaret Dashwood, Duke Ashley and Marianne. The story unfolds in 1810 and main setting is Wales Cardiff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer note:** I do not own any of the orginal characters, they all belong to Jane Asten. This is the last part in my Alernative sequel of Sense and Sensibility. Many of the original characters are still with us while some are not. This story begins in 1810 and main setting is Wales Cardiff the current location of Margaret Dashwood and her family. Minor parts of the story is set in Dorset, Delaford, Scotland Stirling and Kirkcaldy. Besides Margaret Dashwood the two other main characters are Duke Ashley and Marianne. General Brandon has been summoned to bring his pluton to Spain to help restore the Spanish rule and defend it against Napoleon. Marianne resides in her beloved Delaford as the Mistress while General Brandon is away at war. As the wife and mistress of Delaford she is left in charge of 20 servants. That all love and care for the young Ladyship and their many children. Marianneis left all alone to care for General Brandon's eight children. She recieves a lot of help from her late sister's widower Vicar Ferrars as well as from her nephew Harry. Harry has lived in the Delaford prest cottage ever since Fanny sent him to live with is uncle. That was three years ago now.

Duke Ashley resides in Cardiff with his morgantic wife and daughter. Dowager Duchess Ashley lives with the young couple. Duke Ashley's oldest sister Lady Ruth who has been married to Marquis Harlow for 15 years resides in the nearby town Newtown with her husband and three daughters. Second sister Lady Edith Neville married Duke Neville of Svansea and after 5 years of marriage they now have two sons. Youngest daughter Lady Judith married Mr Matthew Sudworth last year and they now reside in Nottingham in East Midlands.

_Wales, Cardiff January 1810_

_"Miss Dashwood you must tell the Duke of your eminent confinement," _pleaded Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Forgive me please Dowager Duchess Ashley but I would prefer to wait until the birth is nearer," _confessed Margaret_._

_"One would think you would realize the importance this child has. If this child is born as a son it will change your future as well as my son's," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Which is a reason good as any not tell the Duke until it is much safer," _said Margaret.

_"Darling Margaret should delibrately keep this child a secret from the Duke. Should he find out before you told him the Duke may doubt the paternity of this child," _said the Dowager Duchess.

_"I know my union with the Duke gives me legal rights. Why whould I even consider doing what just implied when I share a daughter with the Duke," _objected Margaret.

_"Margaret dear I underestimated you until now I believed my son only married you for your countenance," _confessed Dowager Duchess.

_"Dowager Duchess may I suggest we never speak of this conversation," _said Margaret.

_"I am certain you love the Duke now," _said the Dowager Duchess.

Margaret missed her sister Marianne just as she missed her youngest sister-in-law Judith now Sudworth. Even Lucy's older sister Nancy was married and Margaret was still legally a spinster. Despite giving birth to Duke Ashley's only legitimate daughter Mary Margaret Eleanor, after a morganatic ceremony that gave her no legal protection. All Margaret Dashwood had was a promise from Duke Ashley that he would remarry her in a legitimate wedding ceremony once she gave him a male heir. Duke Ashley had been certain that he cared for Margaret Dashwood and wanted her to be part of his life. Had the Duke been married he would have persuaded and convinced Miss Dashwood to become his mistress. Duke Ashley was used to getting what he wanted so far he had never been disappointed. Of course he had been disappointed only once. That was the day of his daughter Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor's birth. He was a very sensitive young man and he believed more than knew that the nobility and royality was laughing and talkng behind his back. The fact that Margaret Dashwood had failed to give him a male heir was not only a disappointment but also his only fault. Duke Ashley was a proud man and as long as Margaret Dashwood would fail to give him a son she would remain his morganatic wife. Which really offered little soppurt for the mother to his only child. If the Duke did not marry Margaret Dashwood in a proper ceremony he was afriad people would believe Margaret Dashwood had agreed to become his mistress.

_Wales, Newtown April _

It was not only Duke Ashley that longed for a son so did his three sisters not to mention the Dowager Duchess. The topic was always discussed every time his sister's visited their mother. Lady Ruth Harlow or Marchioness Ruth Harlow as she also was known since her marriage to Marquis Harlow 15 years ago was already hoping her brother's nephew might marry one of her youngest daughters. Her oldest daughter Lady Amy now 14 was not considered her dowry was too large even if she would marry her cousin. Lady Amy's godparents were Duchess Neville and Judith Sudworth and a paternal uncle. Lady Dorothy Harlow was to be eleven soon and had she not been a first cousin Ruth was convinced her brother would not consent to a marriage suit. Dorothy's godparents were to paternal aunt's and Duke Ashley. Dorothy's godparents were Lady Fanny Harlow was the youngest and she was only eight years older now. Fanny's godparents were Duchess Neville a paternal aunt and Duke was a custom that younger daughters married oldest son's while the oldest daughter rarely married a man that could not promise a woman with a large dowry the life she was accustomed to. If the Duke only had Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor with Miss Dashwood it would not benefit any of her daughters' prospects. Why would any man considered a woman to a Marquis when they could marry the daughter of a Duke? Ruth did not know the exact amount of her niece's dowry she imagined that it could be large since the Duke had confessed to his daughter's paternity and given him his surname and the title Lady.

_"It does worry me that Duke Ashley still has no male heir," _said Ruth to her husband.

_"Unless you intend to have Amy marrried to a much younger husband I do suggest you worry about her future," _suggested Marquis Harlow.

_"Dearest do you not realize that Amy, Dorothy and even Fanny have to compete with my brother's daughter," _exclaimed Ruth.

_"My love I am not certain that Lady Ashley will recieve a dowry when she marries. As far as I remember her mother Miss Dashwood is only the Duke's wife through a morgantic ceremony," _said Marquis Harlow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wales , Svansea _May 19th

Just like her older sister Lady Ruth, Duchess Edith Neville realized that her younger brother's misfortunes and failures to produce a male heir was fortunate to her. Being married to the Duke of Svansea meant her eldest son young Edward Andrew Neville who had been born a Marquis but who would become the next Duke Neville of Svansea. Marquis Neville's godparents were two paternal uncles and Marchioness Ruth Harlow. Her second son Aaron Edgar had benen born at Easter. His godparents were two other paternal uncles and Judith Sudworth. Now Edith's sons had the most fortunate prospects as long as her brother did not father a son. If he did it meant her sons would have to compete with their nephew from the start he was born and probably for the rest of their lives. Like Ruth Edith did love her younger brother but she was a wife to another Duke and a mother to two young sons so far. Her main concern and loyality was with her husband's family in Svansea.

_"Dearest of course I do not want to see my family line die out with my brother. It is certainly no discomfort if his morgantic wife only should give him daughters," _confessed Edith to her husband.

_"Edith my love I hope you realize England has more Duke's than me even though am the current Duke of Svansea. There are also the Royal family and King George III's many sons. A Duke is nothing in comparison to a Crown Prince," _said Duke Neville.

_"That is true darling do not try to convince me that you do not worry for our boys future," _protested Duchess Edith.

_"Of course I worry for your future as well as my sons. Like any father should," _reassured Duke Neville.

_" I know the wealth the future heir of Ashley will recieve if he ever is born but dearest you have yet to tell me yours," _complained Duchess Edith.

_"My wealth darling that is no secret your mother was well informed of my wealth before we married," _said Duke Neville.

"_You know the level of our oldest son's inhertiance determines what wife he can find," _said Duchess Edith.

_"Sweet Edith any firstborn male heir is free to marry whomever he wants. Young Andrew's wife could be a servant, a poor girl or a simple but nice girl," _said Duke Neville.

_"My sister does not seem able to bare any more children. But I quite like the idea of having our oldest married to one of my sister's younger daughters", _confessed Duchess Neville.

_"Edith try to enjoy their childhood do not push any of our son's to grow up to fast. I would honestly worry if Edward married before he was near his 30s," _said Duke Neville.

_"I certianly hope you never would allow any of our sons to marry a simpleminded girl," _protested Duchess Neville.

_"Darling are your biggest concern not the wellbeing and future happiness of our boys?", _asked Duke Neville.

_Naturally dearest of course it is I am their mother," _exclaimed Duchess Neville.

_"What is it that says a happy union only exist between a rich couple. Do you believe young Judith is unhappy because she married a man outside of the nobility. May I remind you that Judith married for love," _said Duke Neville.

_West Midlands, Nottingham June 10th_

Even though Judith married Matthew Sudworth an honest, hardworking man of good moral and character she does not miss her old restricted life in Wales. She is as happy as she ever could just having returned from her modest honeymoon in London. She quickly adjusts to her new more modest life and not even her mother or two older sisters can spoil her happiness. Judith Sudworth is 21 and managed to marry for love not money like her sisters. She knows that Margaret Dashwood helped her convince her mother and brother to allow her to marry the man she loved.

_"Matthew how wonderful my brother has welcomed a new child," _said Judith.

_"That is truely great news Judy for his sake I hope it was a son," _said Matthew without taking his eyes off off his wife.

"_Yes I am truely happy for Margaret. As I of course am for my brother and mother," _said Judith.

_"I do know you want to have my child and I will do everything I can to make it happen. But not for at least a year I confess that I have a wive and it is you. I want to be your husband for many days before I become a father," _confessed Matthew.

_"Please Matthew I am not ready to become a mother yet I literarily just became your wife Mr Sudworth," _said Judith.

_"I do worry that it might have been wrong of me to take you away from your family in Wales," _confessed Matthew.

"_Darling promise me that we never move to Wales I have never felt as free nor happy as I am with you," _said Judith.

_"Judy my love you have my word," _promised Matthew.

_"Good, now I would appreciate your help when I intend to extend my sincerest congratulations for my nephew's birth," _said Judith.

_"But Judy dear there may still be times when you must return to Wales especially now. If your brother keeps his word to Margaret they will remarry very soon,"_ reminded Matthew.

Margaret Dashwood did give birth to Duke Ashley's long awaited son by the end of May. Duke Ashley and the Dowager Duchess was happy to see a male at last. Everyone in the Ashley family did not share their joy or excitement. Now with a son it meant that Duke Ashley had to remarry Margaret Dashwood and give her a proper ceremony. Now the Ashley family had new young and very beautiful Duchess. That did not sit well with Ruth or Edith. For the baptism Margaret and the Duke agreed that little George Henry William's godparents should be younger William Middleton, Marquis Harlow and Judith Sudworth. Marianne and Edward came to witness the baptism. Edward told Margaret that his sister Dowager baroness Teauge sent her two youngest children Malvina and Douglas to Dorset to live with him and Harry. He also said that Lucy's new husband baronet Jardine had accepted that he probably should not legally adopt his wife's older sons.


	3. Chapter 3

_Scotland, Kircaldy July 20th_

Lucy Jardine's new husband baronet Jardine worries over his young daughter's future should he pass. From her previous marriage with Robert Luy's first marriage resulted in three sons and one daughter. Baronet Jardine wants his stepsons to promise to look after and treat Annabel and Bridget no differently than their own full sister Ann Eleanor.

_"Boys I want you to promise me to always care and look after my Annabel and Bridget just as you would care for your own sister," _said baronet Jardine.

_"Of course we promise you baronet Jardine," _said Ronald.

_"Give them both an equally large dowry and ensure that they both marry god Catholic men," _advised baronet Jardine.

_"You can trust us baronet Jardine," _insisted Reginald_._

_"Please tell me you are not sick or planning to leave us all shortly!", _exclaimed Rupert.

_"Papa are you hurt?," _asked Ann Eleanor .

_"Darling Nancy Ellen Papa is not sick," _ensured baronet Jardine.

_"Promise baronet Jardine that none of you will force your younger sister's to abandon the faith their father belives in," _begged Lucy.

_"Mama none of us would ever do that. I respect the baronet and I know Reginald looks up to him and Rupert adores him," _said Ronald.

_"Yes that is true and little Nancy Ellen has taken to me like I was her late father," _said baronet Jardine.

Lucy Steel and her older sister Ann were raised into the Protestant branch of Christianity. When she first agreed to enter a secret marriage suit to Edward Ferrars she knew he like her was a god Christian man. Lucy's faith had not been to marry Edward but he had always remained a very dear friend. Even after Lucy's marriage to Edward's younger brother Robert. Like his brother Robert to was a Protestant and they had raised their four children with loving care into Protestantism. One of the objections for Lucy's sister-in-law had been her new husband's religion. Lucy was a Protestant with Protestant children that meant any younger children Lucy had with her new husband would be raised as Catholic's their father's religion.

_Ireland, Cork August 5th_

Dowager Baroness Fanny Teauge decided to relocate and settle in hopes of starting a new life in Ireland, Cork. The memory of baron Teauge haunted her at least that was the stoy she went with. Fanny was bothered by the rumors that seemed to have emerged once she remarried Baron Teauge but then she was not bothered by it. Her brother Edward had finally agreed to come to visit her and since Malvina and Douglas still were young Marianne agreed to let them stay at Delaford. Edward convinced Fanny that Harry should come along to met his mother.

"_Harry darling I hope Uncle Edward and Aunt Marianne are good to you," _said Fanny.

_"Yes Mama Uncle Edward is very good to me but he is not my father. Marianne is very caring but she is not my mother," _said Harry.

_"Harry I do wish you could have stayed with me but your father made Uncle Edward your guardian and I knew you would prefer to stay with him," _said Fanny.

_"But Mama I love you and I thought you loved Papa!", _exclaimed Harry.

_"Henry Dashwood of course I loved your father," _said Fanny.

_"Malvina is a very sweet girl and looks after Douglas," _said Edward.

"_I knew I hade made a good decision sending Malvina and Douglas to you. I understand Marianne helps out a lot," _said Fanny.

_"Yes Marianne Brandon may be young but I truely believe she was meant to be a mother. She is always tender, caring and sweet. Harsh and determinded to her children only when she needs to. Everyone loves her Delaford staff, friends and neiughbours," _said Edward.

_"And to think I doubted her marriage to Brandon would last. Marianne married Brandon almost 11 years ago. Once Marianne realized which man she was meant for I should have trusted that the stork soon would arrive. The older triplets should soon be 6 and the young ones 5 if I recall correctly," _said Fanny.

_"Marianne is certianly not lonesome or alone in Delaford. Her six sons had a brother and sister a year ago," _said Edward.

_How wonderful Marianne surely is fortunate and I suppose she named her girl in honor of her late sister," _said Fanny.

_West Midlands, Nottingham September 15_

Judith Sudworth felt estranged from her older sisters and it was only through Margaret that she still felt close to her only brother. When her brother's son was born Judith was surprised she had been chosen as the female godparent. She knew that was the doings of Margaret rather than her brother's wish. Judith Sudworth was a married woman now but her husband was not eager to become a father. Until that day Judith Sudworth was content with being Marquis Ashley godparent.

_"Darling I tried to ask my brother when he planned to remarry Margaret," _said Judith.

_Now Duke Ashley has no excuses left he should have married her when they baptized their son," _insisted Matthew Sudworth.

_"I do not doubt my brother's intentions to marry Margaret Dashwood. A marriage for a Duke or a daughter's Duke is not an easy thing you just rush into," _reprimanded Judith.

_"Yet I managed to marry you my love," _said Matthew.

_"Well darling I did not marry within my social class. I insisted to marry below me as Mama and everyone still reminds me off," _said Judith.

_"At least you still will get a dowry," _said Matthew.

_"To tell you the truth I am surprised my brother agreed to give you my dowry annually," _said Judith.

_"Judy my love I would have married you even if you were born poor!", _exclaimed Matthew.

_Delaford, Dorset October 1st_

Marianne should be used to being left alone in charge of Delaford by now. Since her wedding to Brandon he had been called in to three batttles. Marianne was happy that she had Brandon's children but she also worried for their future since General Brandon was 52. Once he passed Marianne worried more for the future of Delaford and her children's wellbeing than she bothered to worry about her own. When Mary Eleanor and Henry John was born the young little family grew from a family of 8 to a family of 10. Now Marianne and Brandon would soon have as many children as Willoughby and Eliza. Willoughby's two eldest Brandon Willoughby and Rosemary was now 15 and 13. They were the only children in the Willoughby family that was not born as a triplet or twin. All the girls had been born as triplets except for the four youngest that had been born as twins. Four sets of triplets 12, 10, 7 and five years and two sets of twins 3 and 1. Marianne and Brandon's firstborns had been triplets just like their younger sons and their only daughter had been born with a twin brother.

_"Marianne darling I am quite surprised Brandon still insists on adding to your family," _said Eliza.

_"Darling Eliza I understand your concern but Brandon has assured me he always will be able to care for me and all his children," _reassured Marianne.

_"Without the dowry from Willoughby's first wife and the inheritance from Mrs Smith I doubt Willoughby would have given me any of our girls," _Eliza.

_"How old are your youngest now they must be one already. I believe it is time for young Miss Willoughby o participste in her first cotillion very soon," _said Marianne.

_"Yes Rosemary tried to convince Willoughby she should be introduced this year but we have decided it will be next year," _said Eliza.

_"I suppose you would like to see her married within two years," _said Marianne.

_"Of course I would prefer to have my daughters all married no sooner than 18 or 20 at the latest," _said Eliza.

_"My sister has had a male heir for her Duke and I do believe a wedding is bond to happen soon," _said Marianne.

_"Will her daughter recieve a dowry then once they marry the Duke should bestow a generous dowry on her. Fortunately for Rosemar hr late mother's inhertance have provided a resptable dowry for her. Which is more than I can say for my younger girls," _said Eliza.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wales, Cardiff November 3rd_

The Duke and Margaret prepares for their official and legitimate wedding. During her morganatic ceremony Margaret wore her best lavender blue silk dress. She also had pale pink one but now as a Duchess she is to be married in a royal blue silk dress. As a wedding gift from the Duke Margaret gets a Royal Purple dress intended for her official family portrait. The Duke knew Margaret loved him but there were still those who did not want the new Duchess Ashley to come from a the common people. Duke Ashley was secretly disappointed that his two older sisters still refused to get to know the woman that he loved. He hoped they finally would accept Margaret and show her the respect that she deserved. Only after a legitimate wedding would the newborn Marquis Ashley become a legitimate heir as his older sister Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor would be entitled to a dory that suited a Duke's daughter.

_"Dearest Margaret my love I am sorry that you had to wait to become my legal wife," said_ Duke Ashley.

_"I have never doubted the Duke," _reassured Margaret.

_"Margaret now when we are to be married you will become Duchess Ashley. You can use my given name in inofficial situations from now on," _said the Duke.

_"By now I am used to calling you Duke and you have always been my Duke," _said Margaret.

_Newport, December 12th_

Marchioness Harlow was not pleased that her husband had accepted the position as godfather to Marquis Ashley the future Duke of Wales. She worried that her husband will take his duties as a godfather more serious than the wellbeing of his own daughters.

_"Darling it is of course an honor to be chosen as a godparents. But I cannot say I was surprised," _confessed Ruth.

_"Why you think I should decline their offer?," _asked Marquis Harlow.

_"My love I am only concerned that you will prioritize your godson before your own daughters," _said Ruth.

_"Ruth my first and last concern will always be you and our girls," _reassured Marquis Harlow.

_"That may be but even so I would appreciate it if you respectfully declined it," _said Ruth.

_"Give me a valid reason for why I should. And it should be a reason that I can accept," _said Marquis Harlow.

_"For one my poor sister was not chosen nor was her husband considered," _reminded Ruth.

_"So it is not enough for your sister to be a godparents to Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor," _said Marquis Harlow.

_"I want you to decline because my sister was not chosen," _said Ruth.

_"Unfortunately Ruth that excuse is a poor one and you would have to better than that to convince me," _said Marquis Harlow.

_"Neither I or my sister approved of our only brother's morganatic wedding to Miss Dashwood. Could he not have convinced her to be content with being his mistress. Woman like her are not meant to marry Dukes," _said Ruth.

_"Than Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor as well as Marquis Ashley are illegitimate in your eyes," _said Marquis Harlow.

_"Yes they will be but once my brother marries his morganatic wife they become legitimate," _said Ruth_._

_Swansea, 1811 January 4th_

Edith Neville felt offended that her brother had not named her or Duke Neville one of his son's godparents. Of course she was worried for her own two sons but she was happy for the sake of her mother and brother. Was a Duke not good enough to become a godparents to a future Duke? Edith could not for her life understand why her younger sister Judith had been chosen over her.

_"Of course having had my brother's son the Dashwood woman is able to get my brother to give her anything she so desires," _said Edith.

_"Dearest you surprise me I thought you realized the importance that boy has," _said Duke Neville.

_"I know that and I have accepted it. My brother must have chosen Marquis Ashley's godparents out of spite!", _exclaimed Edith.

_"My love have you forgotten that you are a godparents to Lady Mary Margaret Ashley?", _reminded Duke Neville_._

_"Which is even more reason to chose either you or me as one of his godparents," _said Edith.

_"Darling I know you said we should not attend your nephew's baptism but we cannot miss both baptism and your brother's wedding," _said Duke Neville.

"_Neville I certainly hope for your own sake that you do not consider going. I know Mama expects us all there and I would have liked to go. Had it not been for that naïve and simple Dashwood woman," _continued Edith.

"_Edith my love you may be a Duke's daughter but you have more in common with Miss Dashwood than you like to acknowledge," _said Duke Neville.

_East Midlands, Nottingham February 14th_

Judith Sudworth looked forward to becoming future Duke Ashley's godparents. Of course she knew her older sister Edith was not pleased to be completely 's husband Duke Neville was already a godparents to Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor so naturally Edith believed she would become a godparents to the future Duke. At least the future Duchess had not made her simple sister a godparents to the future Duke. It was enough that Marianne Brandon was a godparents to Lady Ashley. Judith Sudworth had welcomed her husband's family just as she really appreciate the Duchess older sister. Marianne Brandon was the sweetest of woman and Judith hoped she would be able to become a mother just like Marianne.

_"Judy darling are you certain you would like to attend your nephew's baptism?," _asked Matthew.

_"Of course I am why would I not," _said Judith.

_"Remember that you once told me you never wished to return to Wales," _reminded Matthew.

_"With the exception of my only brother and for Miss Dashwood's sake. If Ruth or Edith asks then do no expect us to attend," _said Judith.

"_If you are absolutely certain that we should go then I will make the proper arrangements," _promised Matthew.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wales, Cardiff March_

Margaret marries Duke Ashley under Special license. She had imagined she would be married at Norland back when her late father still was alive she had accepted the idea to be married at Barton and had looked forward to being married Delaford. Unfortunately the Duke's older sisters' strongly objected to the idea. Margaret Dashwood was already married to the Duke. As far as they saw it was no need to hold a grand second wedding. Not when it only was formality Margaret Dashwood was no virgin bride with Lady Ashley and young Marquis Ashley recently born. Dowager Duchess Ashley had offered Margaret to be married in a white lace gown but Margaret decided to keep her royal blue silk dress. She still hoped she would be able to befriend the Duke's older sisters. Duchess Neville was not present at the ceremony she had a valid reason since was about to enter her third confinement. Marchioness Harlow sided with her younger sister and she too decided not to witness her only brother's ceremony. The wedding guest was therefore fewer than expected Marianne Brandon was the only guest from Margaret's family that came. While Dowager Duchess Ashley for obvious reasons was present besides her only Judith Sudoworth and her husband Matthew witnessed the ceremony.

_"Marianne I so happy you were able to come," _said Margaret.

_"I had to come my only sister cannot be married without me," _said Marianne.

_"Duchess Ashley I apologize for my sisters' abscence," _said Judith.

_"There is no need honestly Judith you being here is all that I need," _reassured Margaret.

_"Never would I have imagined my own daughters' would ignore their only brother's wedding!", _exclaimed Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Of course there actions well be remembered," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Please William they are your sisters do not do something you later will regret," _advised Margaret.

_"Margaret Ashley you have always been the only woman for me. You are the mother to both my children. If neither Ruth or Edith can be civil and polite then they will have to suffer the consequences," _said Duke Ashley.

_Delaford, Dorset April_

General Brandon had written Marianne four times and received twice as many letters. Marianne knew he was expected home and prayed he would have a safe return home. Edward agrees to became guardian of Malvina and Douglas.

_"Marianne you are doing a wonderful job with the boys and Mary Ellen, " _praised Edward.

_"Of course Edward I am their mother afterall," _said Marianne.

_"I do not think you will have any problems finding a husband willing to marry Mary Ellen," _predicted Edward.

_"Mary Ellen has already managed to get all her brothers' wrapped around her finger,"_ said Marianne.

_"Fanny requested I would take on her younger children too," _confided Edward.

_"I suppose you should seeing that it is the right thing to do. She is your only sister now," _said Marianne.

_"Marianne my cottage is quite enough to keep me and Harry and I suppose it is acceptable for a boy. I am afraid the preist cottage would not be suitable for a young lady," _continued Edward.

_"Fortunately dear Edward my husband is on his way back and I expect him back before the summer," _said Marianne.

_East Midlands, Nottingham May_

Everyone believed Judith married bellov herself when she married Matthew Sudworth. Now she realizes she is the fortunate one having been told be the Nottingham physician that she most likely will not survive a pregnancy or if she does probably would die in childbirth. Judith knows how much Matthew now finally married already plans for a future with her and their many children. She is afriad her husband might want dissolve the marriage should she never have a child. Just like when Margaret confided in Judith when she expected her second child Judith now confides in Margaret. Knowing that her older sisters resents her for marrying a common man and looks down on her husband.

_"Duchess Ashley I know how preoccupied you must be. Forgive me for having nobody else to confide in,"_ said Judith.

_"Please Judith dear you called me Margaret before and there is no reason for you to stop. We are family now and I consider you a friend and almost a sister," _reassured Margaret.

_"Margaret darling you flatter me," _said Judith.

_"I knew it was serious and I came as soon as I could," _said Margaret.

_"Sweet Margaret do you believe a physician always is correct?", _asked Judith.

_"They are most times but the human body is unpredicatble," _said Margaret.

_"Well, Matthew has been bringing up children and I know he wants at least two. One boy and one girl," _said Judith.

_"Judith dear you are still young and healthy and I do think you will become a mother very soon. Your husband loves you just like General Brandon loves my sister. Before I met your brother I believed I was being punished for something. That punishment was for me to never be married or become a mother," _confided Margaret.

_"You have already managed to calm me down. You are right Margaret I should let nature have its course,"_ said Judith.

_Ireland, Cork June_

Since Dowager Baroness Teauge presumed she probably would not be able to have any more children. Once she met the younger widower Hannigan who was a viscount. Fanny Teauge waisted no time if she only could be married if she was expecting. Fanny soon discovered she would have to enter her third confinement. Viscount Hannigan was reluctant to remarry once Fanny had told him of her precarious situation he would be forced to marry her.

_"Viscount Hannigan you once told me the only reason you would remarry was if you were to have placed a woman in a precarious situation," _reminded Fanny.

_"Yes Dowager Teauge I remember our discussion," _said Viscount Hannigan.

_"Unfortunately I am here now to inform you that I soon will enter my confinement and a child of your blood will be born," _said Fanny.

_"I was afraid of that , do not blame a poor widower. You are still very handsome Dowager Teauge as I am certain you know," _said Viscount Hannigan.

_"Dear Viscount Hannigan I certainly hope you are true to your word," _said Fanny.

_"Naturally I will agree to marry you Dowager Teague no child of mine should be born as a bastard," _reassured viscount Hannigan.

_"This makes me happy that you at least have some morals viscount Hannigan," _said Fanny.

Fanny Teauge remarried viscount Hannigan one week later. Viscount Hannigan predicted the birth of his only child could happen any day. After the marriage Fanny relocated to live with her third husband in Ireland, Cork.


	6. Chapter 6

_Scotland Kircaldy March 4th_

_"Lucy dear remember I will always love you and I trust that you will continue to raise our girls to live good Christian lives and settle for acceptable men of good character,"_said baronet Jardine.

_"Yes my love you have already given your last instructions to us all,"_ reminded Lucy.

_"Darling I want you to kow that I believe I took good care of your sons and young Nancy Ellen. I like to think I helped to form their character," _said baronet Jardine.

_"Beloved never doubt that your presence and guidance went unnoticed," _said Lucy.

_"Even though you had Nancy Ellen with your late first husband. She has always held a special place in my heart," _reassured baronet Jardine.

_"I am certain Nancy reaprociates your feelings just like she already am aware of yours," _said Lucy.

_"Unfortunately it breaks my heart to know that your brave boys and Nancy Ellen will have to lose their second father figure. As I am saddened you will soon by my widow," _confessed baronet Jardine.

_"True I loved late Mr Ferrars but darling you were also dear to me. Always so tentative with my older children," _said Lucy.

_"Sweet Lucy I want you to promise me that you will remarry. If not for the sake of yourself do it for our girls," _instructed baronet Jardine.

_"Although the thought of remarrying breaks my hear right now I will honor your last wish," _promised Lucy.

After suffering from aplexy baronet Jardine unfortunately dies after having developed palsy after a second aplexy. Baronet Jardine died a few days later in his sleep. Should Dowager baronetess Jardine fail to remarry they would placed under the guardianship of Edward Ferrars yet remain with their mother in Kirkcaldy until they were old enough to look for a profession. Ronald Ferrars as the last male heir would soon leave Kircaldy to begin his education at Cambridge as was expected by an heir. Reginald the second son was expected to enter into the army like his aunt's husband General Brandon. If he did not find a future in the aarmy his only other choice was to choose a similar path in British Royal navy. As for youngest Rupert Ferrars his choices was fewer the obvious choice was to become an apprentice for his Uncle Edward and become a vicar and find his own parish in the future. A good marriage to a female heir could save his future. Depending on how you wieved it Nancy Ellen's future as an only daughter was very benefial and fortunate. The wealth after late Robert Ferrars would only be divided twice. Ronald Ferrars as the heir and firstborn son would recieve two thirds of his father's wealth. The rest would be bestowed on young Nancy Ellen as a dowry when she eventually married. Because she was Ferrars only faughter and in possession of a future dowry her marriage prospects was bright. Not that Dame baronetess Annabel Jardine and Dame baronetess Bridget Jardine would do any worse than their older sister. Since baronet Jardine had passed without a male heir his entire wealth would be divided twice between his daughters. Bestowed on them in the form of a dowry when they were supposed to be married. Although baronet Jardine had been a Scottish baronet his wealth was equal to late Robert Ferrars.

_Ireland, Cork May 11th_

Viscount Hannigan is eager and excited to finally become a father. He is slightly concerned that mother to his only child is considered well into her years. It comes to no surprise when Countess Hannigan's fourth pregnancy becomes extremely difficult to anyone but Viscount Hannigan. For the sake of his child he agreed to marry the slightly older Dowager widow Teauge. To say that Viscount Hannigan loved his older wife was both a lie and overexageration. Over the years Viscount Hannigan had accepted he probably never would become more than a godparent and never be a father to his own child. Dowager widow Teauge has only relocated to Ireland , Cork when she soon is introduced to Viscount Hannigan. Viscount Hannigan was an honest, hardworking and loyal man of good morals who needed a legitimaate heir while dowager widow Teauge needed to find herself a new husband. When Marianne wrote her sister Margaret to tell her that Fanny delibrately had allowed herself to become pregnant it came as no surprise.

_"At least you my dying will give you a legitimate heir," _whispered Fanny.

_"I will raise our child to be a good Catholic and I promise our child will know you," _promised Viscount Hannigan.

_"This is my punishment for being gready. The child who would secure my future will ultimately take my life," _said Fanny.

_"What name would you like for our child?", _asked Viscount Hannigan.

_"Husband when I am gone that will be your decision," _said Fanny.

Fanny eventually gave birth to little girl that her proud and mourning father decided to name Deirdre Hannigan. Viscont Hannigan wrote his wife's relatives to announce the birth and announce her godparents. Young Dierdre's godparents was Duchess Ashley, Marianne Brandon and Harry Dashwood.

_Wales, Cardiff June 22nd_

After their legitimate wedding Duke Ashley takes the Duchess on trip to Canada, USA, Australia and New Zealand. Naturally Duchess Edith Neville disapproves like Marchioness Ruth Harlow does. The only one who does not object is the Duke's younger sister Judith Sudworth. Before leaving they send their two children to live with Judith and her husband.

_"We thought it best to leave both our children in your care," _said Duchess Ashley.

_"I understand no need to explain. I am my nephew's godparent and aunt to both of them," _said Judith.

_"We had already arranged for Lady Ashley and Marquis Ashley to stay with Duke and Duchess Neville in Swansea but since they are supposedly expecting. My husband suggested Marquis Harlow and his Marchioness in Newport. Neither of them made gave me a good feeling," _confessed Margaret.

_"Darling Margaret you should not have to accept the way our older sisters still insists on treating you," _said Judith.

_"Should any of them suddenly be nice to me I would wonder why they suddenly changed," _said Margaret.

_"My older sisters make me feel ashamed on their behalf," _said Judith.

_"Judy that is why I am grateful that they still have you," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Of course you should have asked me first we have plenty of room for them both. I would be delighted to care for my godson and my niece while you enjoy your second honeymoon," _said Judith.

_East Midlands, Nottingham July 30th_

Judith suspects she might be pregnant and is terrified since the physician predicted a pregancy or childbirth would contribute to her death. So far Judith has not dared to tell her husband of her worries. She knows how much Matthew looks forward to becoming a father. Judith wishes her only freind Margaret had not left for her second honeymoon as soon as she did. Having nobody else to confide in Matthew eventually manages to find out why she lately been so distant.

_"My love you would have comed to me sooner with your worries!", _exclaimed Matthew.

_"I realize that now my darling," _said Judith behind tears.

_"With your permission I would to right your mother and ask her to send your family physician here," reasoned Matthew._

_"Of course a second prediction cannot hurt and with all due respect I do believe my family physician knows me better than the physician here in Nottingham," _said Judith.

_"Everything is as it should be your family physician has treated you from birth I wolud be concerned if he did not know you better," _reassured Matthew.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dorset, Delaford October 5th_

Marianne enters her fourth confinement which comes as no surprise to any of the Delaford servants. By now they are used to the Ladyship's confinement shortyly after the return of his Lordship. With a younger wife General Brandon is envied and and adored. The servants has been making the appropriate arrangements for the last two births. The Delaford servants are happy to see the old estate filled with the tiny pitter patter of small feet. They do not mind the constant noice from children's laughter, cries or voices. Some of the servants still remember when General Brandon was a middleaged bachelor who swore to never marry when his first true love was forced to marry his older brother.

_"Marianne so far I consider myself fortunate having been able to meet all my children. Even if I missed the birth's of the younger triplets," _said General Brandon.

_"You better return to Delaford alive every time," _said Marianne.

_"Darling you know there is nothing I want more and so far I have never disappointed you," _said General Brandon.

_"True and I hope you never will so far all our children knows who their father is," _continued Marianne.

_"Fortunately I do not need another son having more sons than most respectable men already. I know Mary Ellen could benefit from a sister although she has not been harmed so far,"  
><em>said General Brandon.

_"If you could would you pass through Nottingham and deliver this letter to Mr and Mrs Sudworth?," _asked Marianne.

_"Certainly my love that would be Duke Ashley's youngest sister. You two have become quite close," _said General Brandon_._

_"Mrs Sudworth should end her confinement soon which is why I need you to deliver the letter to her soon," _said Marianne.

_"Say no more Mrs Sudworth will recieve your letter before suppertime," _promised General Brandon.

_East Midlands, Nottingham November 11th_

Judith Suworth was surprised and grateful when she got the letter from sweet Mrs Brandon. Until she read Marianne's words of encouragement she dreaded the childbirth.

"_My wife I mean Mrs Brandon wants Mrs Sudworth to have this letter that she wrote today," _said General Brandon.

"_You must be the famous General Brandon from Dorset Delaford," _said Mr Sudworth.

_"The very same," _confessed General Brandon.

_"How is your wife Mrs Brandon?," _inquired Mr Sudworth.

_"Very well she regrets that has not been able to return your wife's visit. My wife recently begun her confinement I know she otherrwise would have loved to be here,"_ said General Brandon.

_"General Brandon you truely are a most fortunate man," _said Mr Sudworth.

_"My wife is young ans so far she has managed to delay my old age," _explained General Brandon.

_"Judy told me your wife has given you seven sons and a daughter so far," _said Mr Sudworth.

_"Yes she has but Willoughby from Somerset Combe Magna has more children than I do," _said General Brandon.

_"Do not tell me this Willoughby has more sons!", _exclaimed Mr Sudworth.

_"That he does not have, he only has one son but so far 13 daughters," _said General Brandon.

_"How old is this Willoughby not mention his wife," _inquired Willoughby.

_"He is only 40 and his wife just 31 all their girls are either triplets or twins," _explained General Brandon.

_"One son is all a man needs and some men seems to struggle to have their first," _said Mr Sudworth.

Later that night Judith Sudworth gave birth to her firstborn son James Matthew Sudworth. As his father later would baptize him. Unfortunately Judith died from complications of the difficult delivery. Marianne or Duchess Ashley would not get a chance to met the Duke's younger sister. Mr Sudworth wrote the Duke and Duchess to inform them of Judith's unfotunate death. Matthew promised he would resume the responsability as a godparent for future Duke Ashley in his late wife's place.

_Ireland, Cork December 20th_

"_Vicar Ferrars I know you are not a Catholic I ask you for advise since you are my late wife's brother,_" said Viscount Hannigan.

"_Viscount Hannigan we finally met. Allow me to first of all extend my deepest condolences," _said Edward.

_"Before I met your sister I had accepted I probably would die as an old bachelor," _explained Viscount Hannigan.

_"I dare say you underestimate yourself. My brother-in-law General Brandon married his wife when he was your age," _said Edward.

_"The truth is Vicar Ferrars that I am quite old and my age might not allow me to mourn the proper lenght of time," _confessed Viscount Hannigan.

_"My niece Dierdre is still young and she might benefit from having a new mother," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"As clegrgy man you would be informed about the proper lenght of mourning for a widower. I do wish to remarry but I would not do so if it still would be offensive to my late wife's family," _explained Viscount Hannigan.

_"Even though you are a Catholic as a man you are free to decide when you want to end your mourning period," _said Vicar Ferrars.

Viscount Hannigan decides to end his mourning period after visting his wife's brother Edward in Dorset.

_My late wife mentioned she had an older son and having been married twice before me but she failed to tell me of her two additonal children," _said Viscount Hannigan.

"_Unfortunately Viscount Hannigan that sounds like something my sister would be capable off," _said Edward.

_"Had she only told me I would have insisted on bringing the two youngest to our home in Cork," _reassured Viscount Hannigan.

Out of all Fanny Ferrars three husaband's Viscount Hannigan seemed to be the most compassionate. Even though Fanny might have loved her first husband it was Viscount Hannigan that Edward still remembered. As for Fanny's second husband baron Teauge Edward had never had an oppertunity to become further aquainted with him.

_Scotland, Kirkcaldy January 1812_

Dowager baronetess Jardine relocates from Kirkcaldy to Ireland, Derry. The loss of her second husband baronet Jardine makes it diffult for her to move forward with her life as long as she stay in their shared home.

_"Mama must you leave our home a second time," _asked Ronald.

_"I loved Annabel and Bridget's father far too much to be able to continue living here," _explained Lucy.

_"Why must we leave and go with you?", _objected Reginald.

_"You boys are old enough now to decide where you want to live," _said Lucy.

_"If you must leave Kirkcaldy we would like to go to Dorset and Delaford to live with Uncle Edward," _said Rupert.

_"We can alway ask him and I doubt he will refuse you but he is already caring for your two cousins," _said Lucy.

_"Mama we will almost never be home exept for holidays," _reassured Reginald.

_"Very well if Uncle Edward says you can stay at Delaford with him than you all have my blessing," _said Lucy.

_"Nancy Ellen is a girl she needs her mother more than we do," _confessed Rupert.

Lucy allows her three sons to be sent to her older sister in Bradford while she brings young Nancy Ellen with her to Derry.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ireland, Derry February 5th_

Viscount Hannigan marries dowager baronetess Lucy Jardine. When Dowager Jardine remarried Viscount Hannigan Lucy brought her three daughters into her third marriage. Years later oldest daughter Annabell Jardine would later come to marry Douglas Teauge, second daughter would marry her maternal aunt's son while Catriona Jardine would marry James Sudworth. Dierdre Hannigan would marry Henry Brandon. As for now the wedding guests were Vicar Edward, Harry and Duke and Duchess Ashley who just returned from their second honeymoon.

"_Lucy my darling I want you to know that I honestly love you. Me marrying you is not just so that Deirdre can have a mother," _explained Viscount Hannigan.

_"I do believe you my love and I love your daughter no different than I love my own," _reassured Lucy.

_"Of course I will try my best to a father fo your three adorable girls just as I will for young Nancy Ellen," _promised Viscount Hannigan.

_"Since my last husband was a baronet you probably already know I did not chose to marry you for your wealth," _said Lucy.

_"My late wife only managed to give me my daughter and should we have children in this marriage I will not treat them any different," _reassured Viscount Hannigan.

_"Baronet Jardine gave me three beautiful daughters while I had three sons with my first," _said Lucy.

_"There is still hope for us to have our very own child," _reassured Viscount Hannigan.

_"Yes, and I dare say I am not as old as your late wife," _said Lucy.

_Kent, Canterbury March 17th_

Marquis Harlow visits Mr Sudworth and tries to persuade him to place his only son in his care. With Judith Sudworth gone her only son will now grow up without a mother and in very simple surroundings not suitable for an Ashley descendant. Since Marquis Harlow has no male heirs he hopes can persuade his brother-in-law to place the boy in his care. As a Marquis he can provide a much better future.

_"Mr Sudworth I would like to express me and my wife's deepest condolences," _said Marquis Harlow.

_"I do confess your visit is a surprise for me especially since neither Marchioness Harlow nor Duchess Neville came to visit us back when Judy was alive," _said Mr Sudworth.

_"You must agree and accept that you simply cannot expect to raise your only son in these conditions," _exclaimed Marquis Harlow.

_"Marquis Harlow forgive me but my mourning period is my private concern. Right now I do not want to envision a remarriage even though I know it is not fair to Judy's son," _confessed Mr Sudworth.

_"Then I believe we can reach an agreement that will make us both content," _said Marquis Harlow.

_"Judith was my first and only love and James was our first and only son. I am the only parent left now," _said Mr Sudworth.

"_Would you not be better of if you knew your son was given the best education and more suitable upbringing. You cannot insist to call this place a home!", _exclaimed Marquis Sudworth.

_Late Mrs Sudworth made me promise never to return to Wales and I intend to keep that promise," _said Mr Sudworth.

_"There is nothing that can you can consider that would change your mind," _inquired Marquis Harlow.

_"Certainly not Marquis Harlow my son is the only thing Judy left me. Please leave us alone do not bother coming back. I might be less fortunate but I am not a destitute and my son will never be poor," _said Mr Sudworth.

_Wales, Cardiff April 30th_

Duke Ashley presents Duchess Ashley to the English court. Margaret cannot see what good it could come of being presented at the English court a second time. She has still not fully grasped the difference between a morganatic life and a legitimate married life. She is reluctant to living her two children so the Duke agrees to bring Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor and future Duke George Henry William to London as well.

"_Darling you are a Duchess now and no longer a timid and docile morganatic wife," _said Duke Ashley.

_"I was presented at the court once before I married you," _reminded Margaret.

_"Yes my love but you have never been presented as my wife and_ _Duchess",_ said Duke Ashley._  
><em>

_"True I have not if it really means that much to you I will not object," _said Margaret.

_"Good I was hoping you would reconsider and I suppose we not only can but should bring Lady Ashley the future Duke with us," _said Duke Ashley.

_Wales, Swansea May 1st _

Duchess Neville has a fourth son. She was worried Marquis Neville would adopt Judith's only son James. Since Marquis Harlow had no male heirs only his three daughters with Marchioness Harlow. Their third son's godparents were Duke Ashley, Marquis Harlow and Judith. The godparents for this son was Viscount Hannigan, General Brandon and Marchioness Harlow. When Edith's older sister married Marquis Harlow Edith had resented her since Edith loved Marquis Harlow and thought she would marry him. Not her sister Ruth.

_"My love I am happy for each son you give me but I do confess I would a daughter," _said Duke Neville.

_"Darling you should be grateful that you have so many sons while Marquis Harlow only has been able to get daughters," _remarked Duchess Neville.

_"Apparently Marquis Harlow was unsuccessful in his efforts to persuade Judith's widower to give him his son," _said Duke Neville.

_"Yes it was unfortunate that Ruth cannot bear any more children," _agreed Duchess Neville.

_"Maybe we should consider having one of your nieces married to one of our sons," _said Duke Neville.

_"Husband I do hope you will not seriously consider this!", _exclaimed Duchess Neville.

"_It is a right thing to do and afterall you and Marchioness Harlow are supposed to be sisters," _reminded Duke Neville.

_"With a large enough dowry anything can be arranged do ask Marquis Harlow about his daughters dowries before you agree to anything," _begged Duchess Neville.


	9. Chapter 9

_Wales_,_ Newport June 5th_

Dowager Duchess Ashley visits her eldest daughter to try to reason with her over the family feuede that emerged when the Duke Ashley married simple Miss Dashwood. She does not want to be estranged or renounced by her only son and grandson for the sake of her family she is adament both Marchioness Harlow and Duchess Neville tries to reconcile. Duchess Ashley is the mother of the future Duke and Lady Ashley. Dowager Duchess Ashley has accepted Duchess Ashley and is forced to side with her son.

_"I am utterly disappointed in you and I cannot for me life imagine if it was your husband's doings to try to persuade poor Mr Sudworth to place his son in your care!" , _exclaimed Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Mama please your words are hurting me ," _said Marchioness Harlow.

_"Ruth darling I begin to regret your marriage to Marquis Harlow. Mr Sudworth's son is your nephew in case you have forgetten and Duchess Neville is your sister," _reminded Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Marquis Harlow might have offered to help poor Judith's husband caring for his son," _confessed Marchioness Harlow.

_"Of course it was unfortunate that you were told you could not have another child after Fanny," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Duchess Neville has four sons and Judith's husband has no mother for his only son," _said Marchioness Harlow.

_"Marchioness Harlow I will say this only once and I warn you should you disobey my words," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Anything Mama you are my mother after all," _reassured Marchioness Harlow.

_"We should all try to help Judith's husband now he needs our support now. This does not mean your or Duchess Neville should try separate a father from his only son. Judith's son is an Ashley decendant," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"I was hoping you would agree to arrange the annual cotillion later this summer," _said Marchioness Harlow.

_"That is no longer my decision since Duke Ashley married recently that is now Duchess Ashley's decision," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Amy needs a first cotillion to get a chance to meet a future husband and you know that," _said Marchioness Harlow.

_"Should you fail to persuade Duchess Ashley to continue the annual cotillion there are other oppertuntites," _remarked Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_Wales, Newport July 10th_

_Duke and Duchess Neville invites Mr Sudworth and his son to their estate to disuss the future for James Sudworth._

_Wales_, _Cardiff August 20th _

Duke Ashley selects legal guardians for Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor and Marquis George Henry William. He chooses Henry Dashwood and Edward Ferrars as co-guardians. Henry Dashwood was the only son of Countess Hannigan in her first marrriage to John Dashwood who were Duchess Ashley's older sister making Harry Dashwood a first cousin. Duchess Ashley's older sister had seven additional male cousins through her marriage to General Brandon. So far their fragile union that now a happy marriage had seen 8 young children born. Out of those 7 had been sons; Charles Brandon, Christopher Brandon, Cornelius Brandon, Edward Brandon, Edmund Brandon, Ernest Brandon and John Brandon. Charles, Christopher and Cornelius was unfortunatly only a couple of years older than Lady Ashley and Edward, Edmund and Ernest only a year older than Lady Ashley while John was born the same year as the future Duke unfortunately neither of them could be chosen. Even though Duke Ashley did have male relatives through his older sisters Marchioness Harlow and Duchess Neville's marriages due to both of them refusing to accept Duchess Ashley as his legitimate wife and acknowledge Duchess Ashley as the mother to Lady Ashley and Marquis Ashley they were not even considered.

_"Mr Sudworth the Duke and I want to inform you that you are considered as one of the guardians to Lady Ashley and the younger Duke," _said Margaret.

_"Duchess Ashley I am honestly honored and humble that you would consider a lowly man like I as a guardian," _confessed James.

_"James as a widower of my dear friend Judith who was the Duke's younger sister we both consider you a part of our family and we want you a part of our children's future," _continued Margaret.

"_Not to mention that you were the only male relative left on my side of the family. If you does not want to accept I will respect your decision but be hurt by it," _confessed Duke Ashley.

_"For my wife's sake I want to accept this honorable award but unfortunately due to the feude and Judith's sister's official adhorrence and repugnance towards our marriage and our son I feel I must decline," _said James.

_"Yes, it is unfortunate that Lady Ruth and Lady Edith still refuses to accept us. We respect and undertand your decision," _said Margaret_._

_"I have called you both here to tell you I intend to make you both co-guardians of Lady Ashley and young Marquis Ashley," _anounced Duke Ashley.

_"Duke Ashley it is an honor an a privilage," _said Edward.

"_I am humbled and honored and will do my best," _reassured Harry.

_"Harry I believe in you and I already know you Edward," _said Margaret.

_Ireland, Derry September 1st_

Countess Lucy Hannigan has her husband's child. It came as no surprise to anyone except the Viscount himself when his young wife announced her upcoming birth. Viscount Hannigan considered himself fortunate with the only daughter Dierdre through his second wife Countess Fanny previously Dashwood with the maiden name Ferrars. He was a man in time were legitimate heirs were encouraged and male heirs prefered. Viscount Hannigan was no different than any other man of course he loved his only daughter since she was off his blood but a male heir was of vital importance. Had a husband at least one son it was accepted and respected if a couple had a daughter to.

_"Lucy my love a male heir at last who would have thought," _exclaimed Viscount Hannigan.

"_This means he needs both a name and godparents," _said Lucy.

_"I suppose your brother-in-law already has his share of godsons and daughters," _guessed Viscount Hannigan.

_"My husband's son is 20 I was thinking Harry could be one," said Lucy._

_"For a female godparent I would suggest Marianne," _said Viscount Hannigan.

_"An excellent choice dearest although she has her work cut out for her with 10 children," _said Lucy.

_"We still need a name and another godparent," _said Viscount Hannigan.

_"Nancy Shakespeare's husband he is my brother-in-law since Nancy is my sister," _said Lucy.

_"For a name I like Angus," _confessed Viscount Hannigan.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dorset_,_ Delaford October 30th_

Marianne will have to baptize her twin girls without General Brandon who never has seen his youngest girls. Margaret Catherine and Margaret Elizabeth. God parents will be Countess Fox, Duchess Ashley and William Middleton.

_"It is certainly unfortunate that your girls father cannot be here to witness their baptism," _said Eliza.

_"Yes that is unfortunate but I dare say General Brandon has not yet met his youngest daughter," _said Catherine now Pankhurst.

_"General Brandon is missed and our oldest asks about him often and Mary Ellen and John still believes he could come back tomorrow," _said Marianne.

_"Sweet sister, I cannot imagine what it is like to see your husband leave and maybe not return. But General Brandon has celebrated his 50th birthday and returned from many wars," _reassured Duchess Ashley.

_"Hopefully he will die of old age and not in a war," _said Marianne.

_"Mrs Brandon do not lose hope. I know General Brandon never abandoned you out of free will. Brandon did so because he had a duty an obligation," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"As much as I love our many boys and does not want to any of them following their father's tracks I know that little Christopher already is promised an excellent future in the army and most likely Cornelius will join the Royal British Navy," _said Marianne.

_"Do not forget that Countess Hannigan's second son Reginald most likely will have to seek employment in the army like your sons," _said Vicar Ferrars.

"_Edward I have not forgotten that how could I. Being General Brandon's wife has had its sacrifices in many ways I also married the army when I became Mrs Brandon. I do not wish any of my daughters a similar future should they be able to find a better marriage suit," _said Marianne.

_"All do respect Marianne, but as the oldest daughter Mary Ellen is most likely to marry a younger son that very well could be a military or navy employee. Nancy Ellen is my oldest daughter she could marry someone like your Brandon. As much as I love Annabel, Bridget, Catriona and even Dierdre I know that Bridget and Catriona might be married to Colonel's or Generals," said Countess Lucy Hannigan._

_"I suppose your any additional son will not have to join the army," _said Marianne.

"_Mrs Brandon do not offend me my husband might be an Irish Viscount but his wealth is no greater than my first husbands," _reassured Lucy.

_Wales, Cardiff November 15th_

Duke Ashley renounces his two oldest sisters. Marchioness Harlow was a proud woman and even though her husband wanted her to pretend to accept Duchess Ashley for the sake of their daughters. Ruth Harlow still refused she knew she was wrong but she would not apologize unless Duchess Ashley also apologized to her. She had never approved of her only brother's choice of wife even if she at first had been a morganatic wife. As for Duchess Neville she had not been happy when Duke Ashley married Miss Dashwood in a morganatic ceremony as far as Duchess Neville was concerned Duchess Ashley would always be seen as simple Miss Dashwood. Lady Ashley who was born after her father's morganatic ceremony was a legitimate child but had the same status as if she had been illegitimate. At least in Duchess Neville's eyes.

_"Duchess Neville Marchioness Harlow you may wonder why I suddenly summoned you here," _said Duke Ashley.

_"You want to offer us an official apology of course," _said Marchioness Harlow.

_"It is unfortunate that because of your morganatic ceremony to Miss Dashwood both your children will never be recognized as legitimate members of the Ashley family," _said Duchess Neville.

_"Unless both of you apologize to Duchess Ashley for your strong repugnance of Duchess Ashley and Judith's husband and son I am forced to take actions," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Brother please we are your sisters and Mama is still alive," _said Marchioness Harlow.

_"You forget who my husband is dear brother," _said Duchess Neville.

_"Reconcile with Duchess Ashley and make amence to Mr Sudworth if you know what is best for you. Otherwise you leave me no choice but to renounce you both," _said Duke Ashley.

_"William please consider what implications that will carry and how it will affect your poor nieces. For Lady Amy's sake do not go through with it," _begged Marchioness Harlow.

"_Ruth I have been lenient to both of you and allowed you time to accept Duchess Ashley and our children," _said Duke Ashley.

_"I know Mama never will renounce me our any of Duke Neville's sons,"_ said Duchess Neville.

_"Edith dear I think you will find that this feude as caused Mama to side with me for the sake of Lady Ashley and the young Duke," _corrected Duke Ashley.

_Ireland, Derry December 1st _

Countess Hannigan's older sons meets their younger brother. Ronald Ferrars as the oldest son to Countess Hannigan's first husband already had a secure future as he was th future owner and inhabitant of the family estate in London. The birth of a younger brother did not affect him nor any of his younger brothers. Reginald Ferrars as a nephew to General Brandon's wife had already been promised a future in the army. As for Rupert he was expected to follow in his Uncle steps and become a vicar. Nancy Ellen as the only daughter had a promise of a dowry, although Countess Hannigan had three younger daughters since they did not share a father. They did not compete for a dowry. Since Countess Hannigan now was rather old Viscount Hannigan would have to convince his stepson's to look after their younger brothers.

_Somerset, Combe Magna January 10th 1813_

Eliza becomes ill after developing a late miscarriage of a second son. Besides oldest son John Brandon, Willoughby had fortunately fathered Rosemary with his first wife and the oldest triplets Ann, Barbara and Catherine was born the same year as Willoughby remarried the mother to his son. Three years later Diana, Elizabeth and Frances were born. Four years later Willoughby thought he would have a second son instead Georgiana, Harriet and Isabella was born. Although Willoughby had a male heir that become legitimate when his parents married it was not enough for Willoughby.

_"Eliza darling a loss of a child is always unfortunate. But you are still alive and in good health. Still being young there is no reason you would not be able to have another child by John," _consoled Marianne.

_"All due respect Marianne but you have never experienced a stillbirth, a miscarriage or infant death," _objected Eliza.

_"True my darling I have not and I hope I never have to. But my late sister did and even lost her life," _reminded Marianne.

"_Please do not think I wish you the same. Losing a child is a sorrow a mother cannot understand unless she has experienced it herself,"_said Eliza.

_"For the time being I think you should consider yourself fortunate for John's only son. Be grateful for the many girls you actually have," _said Marianne.

_"John is adamant he says he still needs at least another son since our oldest was born out-of-wedlock," _said Eliza.

_"Legimate or not once you married John's son became legitimate and received the same rights as any of my sons," _said Marianne.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ireland_,_ Derry February 7th_

Viscount Hannigan decides to leave Derry and settle in Limerick with his new wife and son since his wife is expecting again. Oldest son Hugh, not Angus Hannigan was born on his estate in Derry. With his growing family Viscount Hannigan believes the Hannigan estate in Limerick is more suitable for a growing family.

"_Lucy darling it does not feel right to insist you stay here in the same house were my wife late Countess Hannigan lived and died," _said Viscount Hannigan.

_"Darling I honestly do not think ill of the arrangement. Your oldest daughter and our son was born here,_ said Lucy.

_For some time now I thought about relocating to Limerick and taking over my family's estate. t may be old but it has plenty of rooms for all our children," _reassured Viscount Hannigan.

_"My love I have complete trust in you and if you believe that moving to Limerick would benefit us than I will support you," _said Lucy.

_"We would of course need to prepare Nancy Ellen, Annabel, Bridget, Catriona and Dierdre," _said Viscount Hannigan.

_"I am pleased to see you have taken to my children so," _said Lucy.

_"Had your boys been old enough I would have included them as well," _reassured Viscount Hannigan.

_"You probably do not know my three boys all left home last year. Ronald was accepted to Cambridge the same university that housed his Uncle. Reginald applied to go to York while Rupert got in at York," _reminded Lucy.

_"Yes my darling all three boys will receive excellent educations even though I dare say that Ronald does not need it since he has been promised a position in the British Army. As Rupert is expected to follow in his uncle's footsteps," _said Viscount Hannigan.

"_Of course they have no reason to worry but a gentleman is judged on the level of his education," _objected Lucy.

_"For Hugh I expect him to favor an Irish university like Trinity or Queen's in Belast," _insisted Viscount Hannigan.

_"Had I been fortunate enough to have a son by my second husband I know baronet Jardine would have liked to see them enter Scottish universities," _said Lucy.

_"Vicar Ferrars seems uncertain about what university he should send my late wife's son Douglas," _said Viscount Hannigan.

"_I been told Edinburgh is supposed to be one of the best," _said Lucy.

_"That may be my love but they have so far never been received a Papal Bill," _protested Viscount Hannigan.

_"St Andrews is supposedly the best, followed by Glasgow and Aberdeen although University of Edinburgh has received a Royal grant," _said Lucy.

_Wales, Newport March 11th_

Marquis Harlow wants his wife to get know Duchess Ashley their daughters' future depends on it. Lady Amy Harlow has just received her first marriage suit from William Middleton. Unless Marchioness Harlow can reconcile with Duchess Ashley the Middleton's will not accept Lady Amy's dowry.

_Please Duchess Ashley I am well aware of they way my wife has treated you. I am grateful that you agreed to accept my morning call," _said Marquis Harlow.

_"There really is no reason for the two us be unfriendly," _reassured Margaret.

_"I know Duke Ashley recently renounced both Lady Edith and my poor wife," _said Marquis Harlow.

_"Yes that is certainly unfortunate I may be the Duke's wife and Duchess but I have little if no influence on his decisions," _said Margaret.

"_Duchess Ashley that is most unfortunate I was hoping you could persuade him from undoing his decision. You see it does affect my three girls and young Lady Amy's current dowry is not to satisfaction to her future family the Middleton's," _confessed Marquis Harlow.

_"Marquis Harlow you may not be a Duke but you should be able to settle three agreeable dowries for all your three girls. You are a Marquis afterall," _reprimanded Margaret.

_"Please Duchess Ashley do your best and if you decide not to please do not mention my errand to you," _begged Marquis Harlow.

_Wales, Swansea April 25th_

Duke Neville tries to reconcile with Duke Ashley behind his wife's back. Duke Neville meets with Dowager Duchess Ashley to try make her make amends between her children. Before her marriage to the late Duke Ashley Dowager Duchess Ashley was doing well as an only daughter to sir Lancaster. By being estranged Edith Neville's sons will not receive anything of their maternal grandmother's fortune.

_"Duke Neville I believe you are well informed of the fact that Duke Ashley recently renounced himself from you and your wife," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Dowager Duchess Ashley I certainly still remember it unfortunately," _reassured Duke Neville.

"_Only reason I eventually decided to accept your morning call was because we are family. Estranged or not you are married to my second daughter," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"I know you come from a very respectable family and that your fortune would be bestowed on any male heirs from your marriage," _reminded Duke Neville.

_"Yes that was one reason my father initially was opposed to my marriage to late Duke Ashley," _confessed Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"You probably do not know my late wife has given me four sons," _implied Duke Neville.

_"Duke Neville as my daughter's mother I certainly know! I have met all but your youngest," _reminded Dowager Duchess Ashley.

"_My dear Dowager Duchess Ashley I may be a Duke like your son but my wealth is meager in comparison," _confessed Duke Neville.

_"You should be more resourceful of the wealth you have and maybe you should not have been so gracious with your wife's pin money when you married her," _remarked Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_Wales, Cardiff May 30th_

Margaret still manages to keep up a close connection to Judith's widower husband Mr Sudworth. Judith's only son James is very dear to both the Duchess and the Duke. Despite Mr Sudworth's recent move to Canterbury Mr Sudworth and his son is regular guests at the Duke's estate in Cardiff.

_"Dear Mr Sudworth I know your only son is young still. When it comes to a gentleman's education you can never be to late," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Yes Judy told me once that Duke Ashley attended Cambridge as I recall late Duke Ashley received his education from Oxford," _said Mr Sudworth.

_"As my late father sir Lancaster was enrolled at the University of St Andrews," _said the Dowager Duchess.

_"Dear Dowager Duchess Ashley all due respect but I believe Judith would have disapproved if I sent our only son to university," _objected Mr Sudworth.

_"I realize your resources might be scarce but young James is my grandson and I expect him to get an official education from a renowened university," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

"_Please Dowager Duchess Ashley I am a lowly man which means my son will not have the privileges of getting a university education," _objected Mr Sudworth.

_"How do you expect his life and future to be if you deny him one?, "_inquired Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"James Sudworth already has a bright prospect since his father managed to marry the daughter of a Duke despite not having the knowledge nor the social standing," _said Mr Sudworth.

_"I was hoping I could convince you otherwise seeing that the future Duke might enter Oxford, and he has already been promised a place at Oxford while I would not be offended if he went to St Andrews," _confessed the Dowager Duchess.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ireland, Limerick June 4th_

Lucy Hannigan becomes pregnant with Viscount Hannigan's second child.

_"Dearest husband I do think it was a wise decision to relocate our family to Limerick," _confessed Lucy.

_"My love I am happy you feel this way," _sade Viscount Hannigan.

_"As am I my love and the estate could still house all the girls and our son even if the future might provide us more," _implied Lucy.

_"I never believed that I would be fortunate enough to have a legitimate heir and now you say there will be another!", _exclaimed Viscount Hannigan.

_"Yes my love that is a fact but it may not be a son this time," said Lucy._

"_That is of little importance have I not been as thoughtful of Deirdre as I have been with Hugh?", _asked Viscount Hannigan.

_"Darling no one can accuse you of otherwise," _reassured Lucy.

_"Unfortunately I cannot speak for your three sons but Nancy Ellen is as dear to me as if she had been my own. Just as Annabel, Bridget and Catriona I love them all equally because of who their mother is," _reassured Viscount Hannigan.

_"We might consider accepting requests for marriage suits for Nancy Ellen," _said Lucy.

_Dorset, Delaford July 15th_

General Brandon writes to Marianne. Marianne had not heard a single word from her husband after his prompted farewell. The oldest boys asked about their father the first year, the younger sons was still very proud of their father. Mary Ellen still cried herself to sleep while Mary Kate and Mary Beth did not miss their father since they never met him. Since Duchess Fox remarried James Pankhurst two years ago she was able to relocate to Weymouth ans has often visited her dear friend.

_"Dearest Marianne how long has he been gone now," _asked Duchess Fox.

"_Too long it feels like a lifetime but I know it has been less then two years," _confessed Marianne.

_"I honestly hope General Brandon is able to return so that he can met his youngest little ones," _said Duchess Fox.

_"A few eeks ago I recieved Brandon's first letter it was a relief but I will not be calm until he is back at Delaford where he belongs," _said Marianne.

_"Like you my dear I recently gave birth to Mr Pankhurst daughter and I am grateful Mr Pankhurst does not have to leave whenever England goes to war," _confessed Duchess Fox.

_"My sister Duchess Ashley married her Duke in a morganatic ceremony two years before her actual wedding," _said Marianne.

_"Yes and how fortunate she must be now but Marianne I asssure you my wedding was nothing like your sister's. Mr Pankhurst will not become a Duke or Marquis as our children has no relation to the late Duke," _explained Duchess Fox.

_Wales, Cardiff August 10th _

Duchess Ashley tries to reconcile with Duchess Neville and Marchioness Harlow.

_"For the sake of Lady Ashley or at least the future Duke I beg you both to not punish them for who their mother are," _said Margaret.

_"I will agree to accept you as my brother's wife," _confessed Marchioness Harlow.

_"My brother made a choice when he chose you and I still believe he married you out of spite!", _exclaimed Duchess Neville.

_"Please Duchess Neville you are my husband's sister and my childrens' maternal aunt, _" reminded Margaret.

_"Judith would never have wanted this feude," _said Marchioness Harlow.

_"Are you defending our sister from insulting us. She is partially also responsible for this feude. But I dare say Judith never would have married Mr Sudworth unless our brother had not married a woman out of love," _said Duchess Neville.

_"Neither of you have to accept me but for the sake of the Duke and Dowager Duchess can you not agree to respect me or at least acknowledge me," _begged Margaret.

_"Duchess Ashley I am prepared to never utter another bad word about you in the presence of our dear Mama and brother. That is as far as I am willing to go," _said Marchioness Harlow.

_"Will you agree to do the same Duchess Neville?", _asked Margaret.

_"My opinion of you and your unfortunate children will not alter and remains the same," _said Duchess Neville.

_Somerset, Combe Magna September 1st_

Eliza is expecting yet again. John Willoughby's only son was 19 now, Rosemary 16, Ann and Barbara 13, Diana, Elizabeth and Frances 10. Since John would be over 16 when the new child was born. Eliza wanted him to one of the godparents regardless if the child was a girl or boy.

_"John darling I have spoken to your father and he agrees. We both want you to be one of the godparents for this child," _said Eliza.

_"Mama I would be honored but am I really old enough," _inquired John.

_"Yes my dear you were legally able to be one of the godparents when Diana, Frances and Elizabeth was born," _said Eliza.

_"I hope I will be here to witness the baptism," _said John who was home from York to help prepare the harvest. As he was the only son to Willoughby he would one day be the future heir of Combe Magna. Willoughby refused to let his only son inherit Allenham which he insisted a second son would get.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ireland, Limerick October_

Countess Hannigan enters her confinement. Vicar Edward and Duchess Ashley comes to visit.

_"I know people might not say we are related any longer," _said Duchess Ashley.

_"Nonsense, Duchess Margaret. Were you not the sister to John that was late Countess Hannigan's first husband," _asked Lucy.

_"The Ferrars family are reduced," _said Edward.

_"Yes I know that fortunately though the future will continue in Robert's three sons," _said Lucy.

_"My dear Lucy how are they all doing now," _inquired Duchess Ashley.

_"Ronald excels in Cambridge as expected, Reginald is keep up to his friends in Oxford while Rupert struggles back in Yale," _confessed Lucy.

_"We both hope all your younger sons will have a similar future," _said Edward.

_"Should yound Duke Ashley enter either of those I will be sure to remind him that they are related," _reassured Duchess Ashley.

_Wales, Newport November _

Lady Harlow attends her first cotillion. Thomas Palmer, now an eligable bachelor attends the same cotillon.

_"Lady Amy Harlow my I request your first dance?", _asked Mr Palmer.

_"Unfortunately my dear Mr Palmer I do want to be associated with anyone outside of the nobility," _said Amy Harlow.

_"A man is sometimes restricted from following his heart when his future wealth relies on his future wife's dowry," _continued Mr Palmer.

_"You may not know Mr Palmer that I am the granddaughter to Dowager Duchess Ashley and as such you should know the size of my dowry. Mr Palmer are you not the son of Mr Thomas Palmer one of the Torie candidates," _said Lady Amy. Lady Amy resembled both her parents her countenance was more than pleasing, she had lilywhite hye, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was tall and slender with a generous busom. When the York family said they could not accept Lady Amy unless her dowry excided 20.000 £. Fortunately Marquis Harlow recieved word that the only Palmer son was interested in a marriage suit with his oldest daughter. A relief to Marquis Harlow although Marchioness Harlow felt insulted. If a woman's only choice was to marry a Torie or to live as spinster in the future. Marchioness Harlow prefered the last.

_Wales, Swansea December_

Duke Neville becomes aquainted with Duchess Ashley. Despite being married to Lady Edith for over 5 years now there was still much that Lady Edith did not know about her dear husband. Had she known she would have been utterly appalled. At the time of his marriage to Lady Edith Duke Neville had been a Whig like his late father. But when Lady Judith married a respectable man from the working class and Duke Ashley cose to marry the love of his life in a morganatic ceremony Duke Neville secretly decided to join the torie cause.

_"My dear Duchess Ashley I want you to know that even if my wife refuses to reconcile as far as I am concerned there is no feude," _said Duke Neville.

_"Duke Neville I hope our children can grow up as their friends. I want you to know that my late father was a Torie like you. Duke Ashley sympathizses with the Tories but is a man of habit and tradition. Since late Duke Ashley was a Whig so is my husband," _said Duchess Ashley.

_"Duchess Ashley not even my wife knows that I too am a great supporter of the Tories. Unlike my brother-in-law Marquis Harlow but of course he has more to lose since he has no male heir," _said Duke Neville.

_"This comes a surprise to me since not even Duke Ashley suspected this," _said Margaret.

_"__I understand people that feels the need to marry first cousins to keep their families decendants in the nobility. That said I do believe people less fortunate in life should be able to marry outside their own social standing. I know many people still support the Prince of Wales but I have my concerns," _said Duke Neville.

_Kent, Canterbury January 1814_

Mr Sudworth finds his wife's last Judith was proud of her husband, she loved and cherished him because he was an honest man. His brave heart was what had made her fall in love with him. She wanted their son to be raised as a noble decendant outside of the nobility. Lady Judith's life had been much limited and restricted prior to her marriage. A life as a Duchess, Marchioness or Countess was a life that suited her sisters. But it had never suited Lady Judith she reassured Mr Sudoworth that she never regreted marrying for love and she did not miss her old life.

_"Duchess Ashley it has come to my attention that my late wife was a supporter of the torie cause much unlike her father," _said Mr Sudworth.

_"I am not surprised at all," _confessed Margaret.

_"Therefore it is my intention to raise Judy's son as she would have accepted. As a man without limitations someone who is judged on merit rather than ancestory," _confessed Mr Sudoworth.

"_Mr Sudworth I completely understand and you have my full support as I know you also have the Duke's," _reassured Margaret.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ireland, Limerick_

Countess Hannigan enters her third confinement. Countess Lucy Hannigan used to doubt she ever would remarry after the loss of her second husband. Fortunately though she had soon been persuaded to marry again. Even more fortunate was that she was able to bare her current husband three sons. The future of the Hannigan family was safe.

_"With two male heir already born would you be horrified if I said I wish this child would be a girl?", _inquired Lucy.

_"Certainly not my dear you have already given me the best a wife can give her husband," _said Viscount Hannigan.

"_Should this child be a daughter I would like to name her Frances after your late wife and my sister-in-law," _confessed Lucy.

_Then my darling let us hope the child will be a girl," _said Viscount Hannigan.

Years later all three Hannigan sons would marry and have both sons and daughters of their own. To the relief of Viscount Hannigan and the encouragement of Countess Hannigan.

_Kent, Canterbury_

Duke and Duchess Ashley visits Mr Sudworth and his son. They were frequent visitors to Canterbury since late Lady Judith had been both near and dear to them both. This time certian developments had produced an urgency.

_"Mr Sudoworth my dear mother plans on making your son her sole beneficary," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Duke Ashley I highly doubt that," _said Mr Sudworth.

_"Under the current circumstances this outcome is very likely. I know how you and my late sister feels about the nobility," _said Duke Ashley.

_"Yes, James mother was from the nobility but I will not allow my son to be raised back into it. Judith would not have approved," _said Mr Sudworth.

Judith and Matthew had never had time to discuss how their children should be raised. Matthew really did not know. But he knew enough to be certain Judith would have tursted his judgement and character. Mr Sudworth had decided that his only son would not attend a university to get his expected education. Instead he would encourage his son to look for an aprenticeship somewhere. As a grandson to Dowager Duchess Ashley his son would not be rejected unless it was justified.

_Wales, Swansea_

Lady Harlow's dowry is rejected by the Duke of York.

_"Unfortunately Marquis Harlow we cannot accept Lady Amy as our second son's future wife,_" said Duke Mayfield.

_"Lady Amy is a talented singer and excellent musician. I assure you she has recieved the best of training," _reassured Marquis Harlow.

_"On that account I am not worried I would have liked to form a marriage suit with your oldest daughter," _said Duke Mayfield.

_"It seems your eldest daughter's dowry was not as large as one would hope. Had her dowry been thrice of what is this discussion would have another outcome," _said Duchess Mayfield.

"_Lady_ _Amy_ _has a pleasing countenance and her morals and manners will not be to your dissastisfaction," _reassured Marquis Harlow.

If the Marquis truely wanted to see his eldest daughter married. One would think he would have agreed on having Lady Amy in a marriage suit to Mr Palmer. His only flaw was that he was a Torie supporter and to Marchioness Harlow his wealth could not support a lifestyle that Lady Amy was used to. Marchioness Harlow expected her daughter to marry a man from the nobility preferably an eldest son because the future husband was expected to be able to provide the same level of living.

_Wales, Newport_

Duke Neville makes Duchess Neville an ultimatum. Duke Neville begins to worry that ongoing feude would have dire consequences and severe implications on his sons. Before Duke Necille married Edith he had seriously considered two other young woman. One of them married a Viscount but had so far bore her husband 7 sons. The second woman had twin sons and three daughters. Lady Edith used to be a woman of good reputation and character. But a wife was omly as good as her husband and judged on her ability to have sons.

_"Duchess Neville I am afriad your stubborn refusal to reconcile with Duchess Ashley might affect our sons," _said Duke Neville.

_"My love I will reconcile with my brother's wife only after she apologizes to me," _explained Duchess Neville.

_"If you still refuse to end the feude between your brother for the sake of our sons I will no longer want to have you living here in Newport," _said Duke Neville.

_"Husband you do not mean that I have been the best wife anyone could want," _objected Duchess Neville.

"_True my darling you have preformed your marrital duties and given me three sons," _confessed Duke Neville.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dorset_,_ Delaford February_

Vicar Ferrars was forced to bring Marianne news, her beloved husband General Brandon would never again have to part from Delaford again. Nor would he ever return, he would never again embrace Marianne , take Mary Ellen horseback riding or go swimming with his boys. His youngest girls would never be adored, cherished or embraced by their father.

_"Marianne I am terribly sorry to have to come her under these circumstances. I wish I would not have to be the one to tell," _said Vicar Ferrars.

_"Dearest Edward your words sound alarming tell me what," _said Marianne.

_"It seems like General Brandon's pluton managed to defeat the enemy at the expense of many good men..," _continued Edward.

_"Edward please I beg you do not finish your sentence!", _exclaimed Marianne.

_"Unfortunately dearest Marianne it seems I must if not for you , you need to know. For the sake of your children," _said Edward.

_"Brandon would have loved and spoiled his youngest girls just like Mary Ellen," _said Marianne.

_"We must do our best to help you keep the memory of Brandon alive. So your children do not forget him and so Mary Kate and Mary Beth knows what a fine man he was," _reassured Edward.

_"The future for Charles, Christopher and Cornelius does not cause me any worry. As Brandon's eldest son Delaford will one day be Charles home and Christopher is promised an excellent fure in the army like his father. Conrelius can either join the Royal Navy or choose to be a clergy man like you. Edward, Edmund, Ernest and Henry must all try to find to convince a nice gentleman to take them on as apprentices some day," _said Marianne.

_"Trust me Marianne as the godparent to your children I will not allow any of your daughter's to marry someone less fortunate than their father," _reassured Edward.

_"Edward I agree that is important but I also want all three of them to marry someone they could love should they not marry for love,"_ objected Marianne.

Charles as the heir will one day live at Delaford, while Christopher is expected to join the army where he is promised an excellent future as General Brandon's second son. Cornelius will likely want to etiher join the clergy like his uncle or enlist in the Royal English Navy, Edmund will attain an apprenenceship as a solictor and promised a bright future, Edward will be able to become a trained physician after achiveing an apprentenceship Ernest will be trained in London and earn his living as Waterman and Henry as the youngest and a son of Marianne will try to become a political reformer. Brandon Willoughby is a wealthy heir and close friends with Charles, Christopher and Cornelius. Rosemary as the oldest girl had a grand first cotillion and is likely to marry well, Ann, Barbara and Charlotte are the only other daughters that have been promised a cotillion. All of Willoughby's daughters will recieve a dowry but cannot have their first cotilllion. Lady Fox and Marquis Fox have an excellent future set for them. Lady Fox will have her first cotillion and has been promised to marry. Marquis Fox is in a prearranged agreement with one of the Harlow girls.

_Wales, Cardiff March_

Dowager Duchess Ashley rewrites her will and renounces her two daughters.

_"I was hping Lady Ruth and Lady Edith would reconcile with Duchess Ashley. Unfortunately their choice of action leaves me no choice but to renounce them both. The future heirs to my fortune will be young James Sudworth and ady Mary Margaret Eleanor," _announced Dowager Duchess Ashley.

Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor Ashley is promised to Rupert Ferrars in marriage. Marquis George Henry William Ashley has many hopeful father's trying to create a marriage suit for their daughters. Oldest Harlow girl will eventually marry simple Mr Tom Pamer. Rupert Ferrars will marry Miss Middleton, Reginald Ferrars will marry Rosemary Willoughby and Rupert Ferrars will marry Mary Ellen. Mary Ellen has red hair freckles and brown Ellen is a fast runner and horseback rider a rare young lady who knows how to fence and swim. Marianne has taught her poetry and embroderies. Mary Kate will be married into the Neville family and Mary Beth will marry Marquis Fox. Mary Kate is a talented piano player and singer and Mary Beth have have blue eyes and blonde hair. Mary Beth is a skiled painter and embrodery woman. Charles, Christopher and Cornelius have green eyes and dark hair. Edward, Edmund and Ernest have brown eyes and blonde hair, Henry has green eyes and blonde hair. Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor has dark hair and brown eyes, Marquis George Henry William has blue eyes and blonde hair. Lady Mary Margaret Eleanor knows Latin, Chinese and Greek. Is educated in both poetry and art.

_Kent_,_ Canterbury April_

Mr Sudworth learns his son will recieve his aunt's inhertitance. James Sudworth will be one of the very first to enter England's first Police Force in 1829 and he will marry Miss Gallagher a granddaughter to sir Middleton.

_"Mr Sudworth I know you rarely have seen me. As Judith's mother and James grandmother I want you to know I plan on making James Sudworth my sole beneficary," _said Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"Dowager Duchess Ashley I am pleased to hear you still care about your grandson," _said Mr Suworth.

_Should you for some reason not want your son, my grandson and only child of Judith to be a wealthy man than I will leave my entire wealth to Lady Ashley as a dowry," _explained Dowager Duchess Ashley.

_"All do respect Dowager Duchess Ashley as a torie candidate I cannot allow my son to accept someone else's wealth not even from family," _objected Mr Sudworth.

_Ireland, Limerick May_

Viscount Hannigan's second son is born.

_"Another son Lucy darling you spoil an old man," _said Viscount Hannigan.

_"Do you think Vicar Ferrars and Harry will accept being his godparents too?", _asked Lucy.

_"With General Brandon laid to rest they very well must," _said Viscount Hannigan.

_I would like Duchess Ashley as a godparent for our second son," _announced Lucy.

_How do you like the name Liam my darling?", _asked Viscount Hannigan.

Countess Hannigan will have no more children with her third husband. Her older girls Annabel, Bridget and Catriona will all have their first cotillion and be married with respectable dowries. Catriona will marry her cousin Douglas Teauge. Bridget will marry her stepbrother Hugh Hannigan and Annabel will marry cousin Shakespeare. Malvina Teauge will marry a Gallagher. The oldest Hannigan son as an heir will marry one of the Willoughby girls, the second Hannigan son will marry Lady Fox and become a General. Third Hannigan son will marry Pankhurst's only daughter and join the British Royal Navy and the youngest Hannigan son will marry one of Mr Sudworth's nieces and become a respectable vicar. Harry Dashwood will be disowned and the inhertiance be given to Brandon's three girls. Annabel can sing, Bridget play the pianoforte and Catriona knows poetry and art. Diedre can sing and play the pianoforte and Malvina do excellent art. The Ferrars boys have dark hair and blue eyes, Nancy Ellen has brown hair and brown eyes. Nancy Ellen is a multiskilled artist.


End file.
